Hohler Zerstörer: Rise of the Amnesiac Quincy
by MarionetteOwl
Summary: When a near death experience awaken's Judeim's dormant powers of the Quincy bloodline, Judeim uses his new lease on life to embark on a quest to solve the mysteries of his own past. Read/Review.


_Disclaimer: I don't own jack from BLEACH, but I am borrowing certain elements from it _

_**Hohler Zerstörer **_

_**Rise of the Amnesiac Quincy**_

_**By**_

_**MarrionetteOwl**_

_**Chapter 1:Reluctant Somebody1(Kiss Your Dreams & Memories)**_

Sleep. Wonderful, wonderful sleep. It was the one thing that Judeim truly ever enjoyed. When he slept, he could escape from the world. When he dreamed, all the hardships truly disappeared. He always dreamed of standing atop the highest mountain, gazing down upon the world with his light-blue eyes as his lavender hair flowed through the refreshing air. Yes, when he dreamed, it was always of beautiful thing…. and it was always the alarm clock that pulled him from his ecstasy. With a loosely clenched fist, he hit the alarm clock against his bedroom wall. It didn't shut off the repetitive buzzing, but it did leave a small dent where it hit.

"_Son of a bitch…" _He thought as he arose out of bed and approached the alarm clock. "_I'll teach you to hinder my sleep!" _He swiftly kicked the alarm clock into the wall again. This time, the alarm clock shut off. Before diving back into the bed to slumber land, there was a loud knock at his window.

"JUDEIM!" Shouted a female voice from behind the window. "It's Akira, get the hell out here right now!"

Judeim covered himself up with a blanket as he gazed at the figure in the window.

"Have you know privacy? I'm not even dressed!" Judeim shouted back.

"Well hurry up and throw on some clothes!" Akira replied.

"What's the big freaking occasion? Its just school, so what if we are late."

"Because there is a new student arriving at our school."

"Big whoop." Spoke Judeim as began putting on a pair of jeans. "What's so great about him?"

"I was the one who was put in charge of greeting him!" Akira shouted back. "I want to make a good first impression!"

"Fine! Fine! I'm getting dressed!" Judeim yelled. "Just get away from my window, perv!"

--

Judeim barely had on his shirt as they started up the street to school.

"Last time I tell anyone where I live." Muttered Judeim tucking in his school shirt.

"Quit your griping! If it weren't for me you'd be late everyday, Mr. I-like-to-sleep in!" Snapped Akira in a firm tone.

"Well sorry I don't have that chipper-than-usual 6 A.M. personality, Ms. Caffine!" Said Judeim in a sarcastic tone. He now began to put on his violet jacket that he had gripped in his hand. Akira started to laugh.

"What's so freakin' funny?" Asked Judeim.

"Oh, it's nothing really, but that jacket looks way too small on you." Commented Akira. "The torso's too high and the sleeves are too long. Even the collar is a bit big."

"It's specially made jacket from Germany. It was made to fit my mom, but she absolutly despises the color violet. So she gave it to me." Spoke Judeim. "I believe it adds a bit of personality to my character."

"It adds _something _alright." Snickered Akira.

Judeim was about to make a reply to Akira's comment, but nearly tripped as Akira abruptly stopped in front of him. As he caught his balance, he noticed that they stopped in front of an unfamiliar house.

"Hey, Kira what gives? I thought we were going to school." Judeim asked in a curious tone.

"We are, we're just picking someone up first." Replied Akira.

"And exactly who are we supposedly picking up?"

"The exchange student of course! The principal gave me the address."

As Akira entered through the gate, Judeim stayed behind.

"Judeim, what the hell are you doing?" Akira asked.

"_You_ wanted to make a good impression, so _you_ go up to the door & knock." Judeim simply replied. He crossed his arms and made a waving motion. "Have fun!"

Akira, sparing no attention to Judeim's gesture, straightened her skirt and adjusted her glasses as she rang the doorbell. She took out a comb from her breast pocket, straightened her short red hair, and neatly put it back up in her pocket.

"_Neat freak._" Judeim thought as he leaned against the fence.

Akira knocked on the door a few more times, but to no avail, no one answered. It was when Akira was about to leave that the door began to open. Akira quickly turned around and stuck out her hand.

"Hello there, welcome to the community! My name is Akira and-" It was then that she realized that her hand was rubbing up against someone's rib cage. She slowly raised her head up and gazed into the eyes of a what seemed to be a giant.

"Mag ich Ihnen helfen?(_May I help you?)_" The person had a young male voice as he spoke.

Akira stared dumbfounded into the giants emerald eyes. It was then that Judeim jumped the fence and approached the two.

"Hallo dort! Wir suchen einen Austauschstudenten. Sprechen Sie zufällig englisch?(_Hello there! We are looking for an exchange student. Do you by chance know english?) _Spoke Judeim to the person in the door. The person shooke his head yes and looked down at Akira. "W-w-would you be Akira Kiromoto?" The person said in a german accent.

"Y-y-y-yes, I would..." Akira nervously replied.

The giant then stepped out of the doorway. He was wearing the school's appointed uniform. He then wrapped his arms around Akira and gave her a big hug. "Then you are person sent to be Wolfgang's new friend!" He said in excitment.

"Welll...the term is...representative." Said Akira while taking deep breaths.

Judeim walked closer to the two. "It looks like someone made a new friend!"

Wolfgang put Akira back down on the floor and went to shake Judeim's hand. While Judeim gripped his hand, he felt a flood of blank memories emerge into his mind. Judeim nearly collasped but held his ground. "_What the hell is going on here_?" Thought Judeim. "_Why do I get the feeling that I've met him somewhere before?_"

"I am a bit curious, but how do you know German." Spoke Wolfgang with his german accent.

Judeim, snapping back into the conscious realm of reality, quickly replied.

"My mother taught me when I was 4, right before we moved to back to Japan." Replied Judeim. "Anyway, we need to be getting to school so let's get walking."

Wolfgang shooke his head in disapproval. "No need to, new friends, I can drive us to school."

He pulled out a pair of carkeys from his pocket.

Judeim and Akira looked at each other for a brief second before nodding their head yes.

"Ah, excellent, as you all say!" Wolfgang motioned them to follow him to his garage. A wicked grin appeared on his face.

"_Indeed, truly excellent._"

--

Author's Note-And that is the end of the first chapter. I know there's not alot of action here at the start of it all. But I can promise that there's gonna be alot of action in the next few chapters and even a few plot twist. Depending on what goes on, I might edit a few chapters here and there in the future. Wanna know the true meaning of Judeim's and Wolfgang's relationship? You'll just have to read to find out. HA!


End file.
